VD1C4
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 4: Velho-Sábio Coisas anormais aconteciam com eles, mas tudo estava começando a ficar estranho demais. Breno novamente o pesadelo esquisito do bosque negro após um leve cochilo. Ao acordar, se levantou e se desenrolou das cobertas quentes. A garganta estava seca, precisava de um pouco de água. A escadaria ruidosa estava escura, mas Breno não queria ascender a luz e acordar seu tio, que dormia no sofá. O menino abriu a porta do banheiro e procurou pelo interruptor da luz, passando a mão sobre a parede. Ao ascender a luz, se deparou com algo que com certeza não esperava. Um senhor de idade com um roupão branco, uma faixa prateada à cintura, e cabelos longos e brancos além de uma barba, repousava sentado no vaso sanitário. Coçava a cabeça e olhava para os lados, parecendo confuso. Em sua mão havia um objeto esquisito semelhante a um bastão branco de um metro com uma ponta cristalina. – Oh, me desculpe o incômodo, esse aqui não é o quarto de vocês, estou certo? Embora a cena fosse cômica, o susto foi tamanho que Breno gritou e correu para a sala, tropeçando no tapete antes que alcançasse o sofá de onde Frank saltava, assustado. – O que está havendo? – perguntou Frank – O quê? Assim que avistou o velho que caminhava da porta do banheiro para a sala, Frank correu para a cozinha e apanhou uma vassoura, embora Breno não fizesse ideia do que Frank poderia fazer com aquela vassoura, senão tentar varrer o velho daquela casa. – Quem é você? – perguntou Breno. – Ah, os próximos me chamam de Velho-Sábio – disse o velho ainda observando a casa dos garotos. A pergunta de Frank poderia ser Velho-o-quê?, mas ao invés disso, foi confusa. – Você? O que faz aqui? – Ah olá Sr. Frank – começou o velho observando curioso a sala dos garotos – Que bom revê-los. Algumas coisas mudaram, estou certo? Frank ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e olhou para Breno. – Quem é ele? – perguntou o garoto – você o conhece tio? – O que ta fazendo aqui a essas horas? – perguntou Frank, parecendo alarmado. – Oh me desculpe pelo horário, em Tayo ainda era de tarde quando sai. Frank parecia aflito, mas não era pelo fato de um velho com um ferro esquisito na mão ter invadido sua casa a essas horas da madrugada. – Você é o mais velho… como é mesmo… Bruno? – perguntou o mago denominado Velho-Sábio. – Não, sou o Breno – respondeu Breno travado, olhando de Frank para o velho. A única luz que os iluminava vinha do banheiro. – Eu sou o Bruno – disse a um canto da sala descendo junto aos dois irmãos. – Vocês ainda são novos. Mas se parecem muito – disse Velho-Sábio. – Que história é essa? Você nos conhece? – perguntou Breno – de onde? – Oh, é uma longa história. Era amigo de seus pais, assim como eles eram meus amigos. É, acho que isso é meio óbvio. Velho-Sábio caminhou até o sofá paralelo ao que Frank dormia e se deitou. – Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou para a surpresa de todos, Beatriz. – Beatriz – Breno lhe chamou a atenção. – Quem é ele? – perguntou Banjo, murmurando ao irmão. – E eu lá vou saber – respondeu Bruno pelo canto da boca. – Oh claro, se não for pedir muito, criança – disse Velho-Sábio com um sorriso no rosto. O velho olhava para os cantos da casa observando teias de aranha, quadros e lâmpadas apagadas, parecendo curioso. Beatriz correu à cozinha para apanhar uma bebida para o velho e Bruno lhe seguiu – ah fazia um bom tempo que não vinha à essa dimensão. Realmente as coisas mudaram. – Quem é você, afinal? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Breno, já que Frank não dizia nada, apenas encarava o velho. Velho-Sábio continuou olhando para os cantos da casa até que finalmente olhou Breno nos olhos. O velho ergueu seu braço, as mãos fechadas até que ficasse rente ao seu peito. Quando a abriu, uma luz surgiu no ar. Uma esfera pequenina e azul muito brilhante repousava em sua mão. Fios eletrocutados internos atravessavam-na em todas as direções enquanto um som de energia e choque surgiu. No entanto agora ela parecia muito mais fraca. – Sou aquele que garantiu que vocês tocassem nessa esfera. – Foi a esfera que eu encontrei – disse Banjo. – Debaixo do chão, estou certo? – indagou Velho-Sábio – ela está aí há mais de mil anos. Mas finalmente acordou. – Você vai levá-los? – perguntou finalmente Frank. – Eu esperava que você entendesse – disse Velho-Sábio para o tio dos garotos. – Nos levar? Que história é essa? – perguntou Breno, o olhar tenso. – Está aqui, senhor – disse Beatriz carregando uma xícara com um chá gelado para o velho. A garota caminhou lentamente até se aproximar de Velho-Sábio e este apanhou a xícara de chá, sorrindo para a ela. – Não tenha medo, eu não tenho tentáculos – disse, o que fez a garota rir. – Essa não é a bolinha amaldiçoada? – perguntou Beatriz ao ver a pequena esfera luminosa. Velho-Sábio assentiu. Mas o que espantou os garotos foi que ao girar a mão em que se encontrava a esfera luminosa, essa desapareceu, como um truque de mágica. – Bacana, velho babado – disse Bruno – maneiro esse truque aí, mas até meus avôs fazem isso. Velho-Sábio riu e bebeu seu chá. – Muito bom – elogiou a bebida – maçã verde, estou certo? Beatriz sorriu e assentiu. – Eu que fiz – disse ela sorrindo. – Ótimo chá – disse bebendo mais um gole – em Tayo não costumamos beber chás. Fazem perder o gosto dos Frufies. A última vez que bebi um desses foi quando Ricochett Bombergue deu uma passada na cidade. – O que você quer afinal? – perguntou Breno, já nervoso. – Eu preciso de vocês assim como vocês precisam de mim. Vamos resolver isso logo. Se o tio de vocês autorizar, eu os levo, mas não vou forçá-los a ir. – Pra que precisamos ir? – perguntou Breno. – Vamos deixar isso como um mistério por ora, ok? – pediu Velho-Sábio. – Se quer alguém para resolver um mistério, melhor chamar o Detetive Hyde – riu Banjo. – Não queremos ir – apressou-se a dizer Bruno. – Não somos nós que decidimos. O tio é nosso responsável – disse Beatriz – né tio? Frank parecia pressionado. Era tão simples ele dizer não, pensava Breno. Por que tanta dúvida? – Quanto tempo? – perguntou Frank. Velho-Sábio não respondeu, apenas olhou para os garotos – Quanto tempo Velho-Sábio? – repetiu. – Um mês. É o suficiente – respondeu o velho. Frank largou a vassoura que empunhava e sentou-se no sofá, as mãos se afundando nos cabelos, que não eram muitos. – Sua irmã confiaria em mim? – perguntou Velho-Sábio, atraindo a atenção de todos. Frank pensou por um instante e logo ergueu sua cabeça olhando para o velho. – Um mês. Senão chamo a polícia. – Creio que a polícia não o ajudará a achá-los, mas você tem a minha palavra. Frank olhou para os garotos que pareciam confusos. Era como se acabassem de serem atirados aos leões pelos próprios pais. – Como assim tio? – perguntou Banjo – vai nos deixar ir com o velho? Frank não respondeu. Parecia muito pensativo e decidido. – Vamos, o quanto antes chegarmos em Tayo, melhor – disse o velho se levantando enquanto sua xícara de chá flutuava até a mesinha de centro. Flutuava? Isso mesmo, os garotos pareciam surpresos ao verem aquilo. – Não se preocupem, vamos chegar lá mais rápido do que vocês imaginam. Venham aqui. Nenhum dos garotos se moveu. Após alguns segundos, a jovem Beatriz caminhou até o mago. Breno tentou segurá-la, mas se sentiu impotente. – Beatriz – chamou-lhe Breno – volte aqui. – Vão logo – disse-lhes Frank. – Tio… – VÃO – gritou. Breno nunca viu seu tio dessa maneira. Ele hesitou, mas ao ver que seus irmãos já se encontravam ao lado de Velho-Sábio, decidiu ir também. – Agora toquem no cajado – disse o mago, erguendo seu cajado para frente. Bruno ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Ta de brincadeira comigo? – perguntou. – Não hesitem – disse o mago. Beatriz e Banjo fizeram como o pedido. O cajado era quente, não a ponto de queimar, mas numa temperatura agradável – Vamos – disse Banjo. Breno e Bruno finalmente colocaram suas mãos sobre o cajado branco do velho. Este respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos. – Transporte – disse, a voz muito grave. Nada aconteceu. Passaram-se alguns segundos e Bruno bufou. – Não deu certo? – perguntou Banjo. – É claro que não deu certo, esse velho é doido. Deve ser vodu… A atmosfera se explodiu imediatamente e Bruno gritou. Tudo se escureceu e ele sentiu seu corpo girar. Um flash de luz surgiu acima de sua cabeça e Bruno saltou tentando fugir. Logo outros flashes surgiram de direções diferentes. A cada flash, ele via seus irmãos caindo cada vez mais depressa para o chão. Não, não havia chão. Eles estavam caindo e girando. Bruno tentou falar, mas parecia que sua voz se dissipava no ar como se estivesse se movimentando além da velocidade do som. Beatriz parecia tonta e Breno dava cambalhotas no ar tentando se manter parado. Os flashes de luz estavam agora mais constantes. Surgindo de várias direções, cada vez mais até que eram tantos flashes que o ambiente inteiro se iluminou e Bruno fechou seus olhos. O garoto sentiu algo sólido em baixo de sei. Era o chão, finalmente. Ele estava cansado, estava exausto. Como se houvesse corrido por uma rampa de um quilômetro, sem parar sem descansar um único segundo. Ele se largou no chão e abriu seus olhos. Tudo estava escuro. Após ofegar por um tempo, chamou pelos irmãos. – Banjo? Breno, Beatriz? Vocês estão aí? Tudo continuou como estava, somente o som de eco do que Bruno havia dito que soava pelo ar. Bruno percebera que não via nada MESMO, olhando para todas as direções tudo estava escuro. – EU ESTOU CEGO! – Bruno assustado, gritou. Mas ao tentar pôr as mãos nos olhos, sentiu correntes lhe prendendo os pulsos. – O quê? Quem está aí? – uma voz familiar a Bruno perguntou. – Quem? Sou eu, Bruno, e quem é você? – Sou um E.T. de Marte. Hum… como é que é mesmo. – Marciano – corrigiu outra voz, dessa vez feminina. – Ah seus idiotas. Beatriz e Breno podem parar porque eu não estou achando graça, me tirem daqui. – Não somos nós Bruno, também estamos presos. E você não está cego – Beatriz disse mais alto em sua segunda frase. – O que foi isso que aconteceu? – perguntou Breno. – Eu estou me sentindo tonta... Beatriz foi interrompida por uma luz branca que súbita e fortemente apareceu pouco a frente deles. A luz brilhava cada vez mais. Breno, Bruno e Beatriz viraram seus rostos fechando seus olhos. Banjo acordou e ao olhar para a luz também fechou seus olhos. – O que está havendo? Apaguem essa luz, quero dormir. – Ah, que bom, não to cego, mas vou ficar se eu abrir meus olhos – Bruno disse, abaixando sua cabeça. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, a luz ainda invadia um pouco suas pálpebras. O único jeito de afastá-la era esquivando seus rostos. Breno olhou para trás e percebeu que estava numa câmara enorme com uma grande parede de metal e pilares espalhados ao longo. – Beliber Profems – a voz forte e alta de Velho-Sábio soou no ar. Breno, Bruno, Banjo e Beatriz sentiram seus pulsos sendo soltos e instantaneamente taparam seus olhos com as costas das mãos. Bruno se levantou e se virou de costas. – Ainda não! – A voz disse. Bruno foi arremessado ao chão sem que ninguém o tocasse. Pelo menos foi o que ele percebeu. – O que você quer com a gente? – Breno gritou para o Velho-Sábio. – Eu sou a pessoa da qual vocês mais precisam nesse momento – a voz disse mais baixa, porém ainda forte. A luz começou a se diluir e era possível avistar a figura de um homem com vestes brancas (se é que eram brancas, pois com a luz era confundível), mas ainda não era possível visualizar seu rosto. – Não precisamos de você – Breno falou, nervoso e assustado. – Acalme-se seu pequeno anta – a voz disse novamente. A luz branca se dissipou e uma porta pareceu se fechar atrás dele. Bruno abriu seus olhos, os esfregando com suas mãos e avistou novamente o velho. Dessa vez era possível ver com clareza o ferro que ele segurava. Era um cajado branco com uma esfera de vidro esverdeada e muitos cristais turquesa em sua ponta, da qual um fiapo de luz saía, grande o suficiente para iluminar o homem e os quatro irmãos naquela escuridão. – O que você é? – Bruno perguntou. Breno, Beatriz e Banjo abriram seus olhos. Velho-Sábio tinha um curto sorriso nos lábios. Breno lembrou-se do dia anterior, mas a pergunta de Bruno o fez prestar mais atenção no velho homem. – Sou um homem velho, meu jovem. Chame-me de senhor. – Está bem… o que o senhor quer? O homem novamente deu um curto sorriso e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Os próximos me chamam de Velho-Sábio. E eu sou um mago, um de muitos dessa dimensão. Os garotos fizeram uma careta. Bruno se virou rindo para Banjo e sussurrou em seu ouvido: – Ele é irado, sabia – então se dirigiu para Velho-Sábio – Quando era criança era chamado de Novo-Sábio? – Bruno, por favor – pediu Breno. Bruno riu um pouco, mas todos o olharam seriamente, o que o fez sentir-se sem graça. – Tenho que lhes contar algo. Algo muito interessante. – O senhor nem nos conhece… por que quer nos contar algo? – Breno disse após Velho-Sábio terminar de falar. – Já me apresentei, então nos conhecemos sim. E creio que vocês perceberam que eu já sabia quem vocês eram. – Como você nos conhece? – Bruno, Breno, Beatriz e Banjo? Ora, eu conheço vocês há mais tempo que imaginam. – Como viemos parar aqui? – perguntou Banjo – E o que foi aquilo que aconteceu com a gente? Vimos várias luzes e… onde estamos? – Muitas perguntas… mas vou começar pelo que interessa. Vocês possuem, o que vocês chamam de habilidades mágicas. Todos fizeram uma careta engraçada. Bruno gargalhou primeiro e em seguida Banjo também riu. Breno riu por último, porém Beatriz fez shhh com a boca para que os irmãos ouvissem. Pobre mortal, pensou Bruno, seria a única tola que acreditaria em tudo isso. – Que legal! Continua. – Obrigado! – disse Velho-Sábio. Banjo e Bruno olharam-na com uma expressão feia – Eu conheci seus pais. Eu morava na mesma casa que vocês e deixei algo lá para que um dia vocês encontrassem. Afinal vocês não aceitariam algo de mim se eu fosse na porta de vocês e lhes entregasse, não é? Ninguém respondeu. – Então assim que vocês tocaram na esfera vocês adquiriram um novo órgão em seus corpos. Uma glândula enérgica localizada acima de seus corações e abaixo de suas tireoides. E essa glândula lhes fornece M.A., ainda precisamos ver direito quais são, mas pelas minhas análises, cada um de vocês possuem apenas dois MAs distintos. – Que droga é essa de MA? – perguntou Bruno. – É Magia Absoluta. MA é formada por P.I. Na verdade esses seus MAs, vêm de séculos implantadas na esfera metálica pelos seis grandes magos da época, Aereplórium, Fundus, Édelin, Cass, Koops e Bales. Bruno não entendia nem acreditava em nada do que o velho dizia. Também, quem acreditaria? – Ô velho, você mente hein – Bruno distorceu a conversa rindo um pouco – quase que você me enganou, quase, mas não conseguiu. – Que o seu dedo esquerdo caia se eu estiver mentindo – Velho-Sábio disse com uma expressão séria. Bruno com uma expressão de medo segurou com sua mão direita o seu dedo esquerdo, para que ele não caísse. – Excelente. Está com medo? Que o Banjo bata a cabeça em Beatriz se eu estiver falando a verdade. Banjo se afastou de Beatriz se arrastando, mas ambos foram puxados um contra o outro (como se imãs invisíveis os atraíssem) e os dois bateram com a cabeça um no outro. A dor resultou em pequenos galos. – Doeu! – Beatriz reclamou começando a fazer biquinho para chorar. – Acho que exagerei um pouco, me desculpem! – falou o velho. Bruno entendeu o que isso poderia ser e falou: – Seu ser diabólico. Ta fazendo vodu para a gente. Velho-Sábio revirou seus olhos nas órbitas. – Pelos Reflexos da Medusa, vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Velho-Sábio esticou seus braços e seu cajado, magicamente flutuou e lançou uma grande linha de fogo para cima na qual explodiu em milhares de fogos de artifício em miniatura. O globo de vidro esverdeado, no topo do cajado então puxou os fogos de volta e o quarteto o fitou impressionado. – Acreditam em mim agora? Beatriz sorriu, impressionada. – Você é então… uma bruxa? – Não. Bruxas são más e caso não notou, sou homem… Beatriz engoliu em seco. – Desculpe! – Como fez isso? Tinha um bastão de fogos de artificio aí dentro desse treco branco? – perguntou Bruno, os olhos brilhando, fascinados. – Não. Isso é MA, um bem simples por sinal. Bom, como eu já lhes disse, cada um de vocês tem duas magias, ou MA que significa magia absoluta. Bruno recebeu os poderes de Fundus, o auto-esfriamento, ou o poder de congelar e esfriar objetos. Um controle sobre o frio. Sua velocidade e reflexos também foi acrescida. Creio que possa correr até 80km por hora. – Tchau tchau Usain Bolt – Bruno parecia mais convencido, e ao mesmo tempo, fascinado. – Breno, você recebeu os poderes de Cass, a mudança de densidade. Pode solidificar seu corpo transformando-o em Tungstênio, que metal!, e relaxá-lo para poder atravessar seu corpo a alguns objetos sólidos. Beatriz logo resolveu se manifestar. – Senhor, deixe-me perguntar – pediu Beatriz. – Pergunte menina. – O Breno pode fazer outros objetos atravessarem? Por exemplo, se ele estivesse empurrando um carrinho, ele conseguiria atravessá-lo a outro? Breno logo tinha sacado o que ela queria com isso. – Creio que sim. Seu controle de densidade o limita a uma certa distância, mas tecnicamente, ele pode. – Claro, agora tudo faz sentido – Beatriz o interrompeu – No acidente que tivemos antes de ontem, o carro atravessou a árvore porque o Breno deve ter tocado nele, e quando o soltou, a traseira ficou presa na árvore e a arrastou. E Bruno congelou o volante quando tocou nele. Ninguém tinha em mente o acidente que tiveram há dois dias, mas isso realmente parecia fazer sentido. Ao menos era a única explicação que poderia ter àquele acidente. – Lamento por isso. Aquele acidente poderia tê-los matado, e eu não estava por perto para ajudar no momento. Foi um imprevisto que eu deveria ter previsto. Como um velho daqueles poderia lhes salvar de um acidente de carro? Tudo estava realmente muito confuso. – Banjo herdou os poderes de Koops e Aereplórium, as modeladoras da natureza. Você possui a habilidade de se comunicar de forma prudente com a natureza, além de poder levitar objetos próximos. Banjo se lembrou do cálice que levitara em seu quarto, mas resolveu não se manifestar. – O Banjo herdou os poderes de duas mulheres? – riu Bruno. Banjo lhe socou o braço. – O que é que eu vou fazer me comunicando com a natureza? Falar com os animais? – falou o garoto, decepcionado. – Você possui o poder de uma das maiores senavelitas de todos os tempos. A maior arma dela, ela não carregava consigo – disse Velho-Sábio. Banjo odiava quando as pessoas falavam em enigmas, como assim a maior arma? Ele não está falando de arma, e sim do seu poder – Beatriz, herdou as habilidades de Édelin. O som de seu grito pode ser letal. Capaz de quebrar vidros e alguns outros objetos. A intensidade varia de acordo com o clima também. O calor é seu beneficio, pois seu segundo MA é a habilidade de controlar o fogo e o calor. Se gritar em um dia muito quente, pode ser capaz de deixar alguém inconsciente. – Melhor pedir demissão do coral, Bia – riu Bruno. – É curioso que a esfera metálica tenha se revelado agora. – Esfera Metálica? – Banjo duvidoso perguntou. – Bom… a esfera que vocês tocaram é um objeto antigo que guarda MAs há milhares de anos. Há alguns dias houve uma perturbação na magia. Sentimos que a esfera estava se revelando, provavelmente deviam se sentir mal todas as vezes que dormiam no cômodo em que a bolinha se encontrava, certo? Agora Breno entendia por que acordava sempre dolorido quando dormia na sala. – Pois foi com vocês que a esfera resolveu liberar seus últimos poderes, afinal, estamos em perigo. Por essa razão eu os trouxe aqui. Ela se revelou num momento em que realmente precisamos de ajuda. – Seus últimos poderes? Quer dizer que ela já teve mais? E como assim em perigo? – perguntou Breno. Velho-Sábio se virou de costas e sacudiu seu cajado. No ar apareceu escrito a palavra Pecker. – Aos três anos, Billy Picoret Peckerlen, se mudou para a casa que vocês moram hoje. Ele encontrou a pequena esfera. Não sei por que aconteceu, mas a esfera lhe chamou. Ela emitiu a mesma luz azul que emitiu a vocês para a criança. Ele então estendeu seus braços para tentar pegá-la, mas ao tocá-la uma descarga elétrica invadiu seu corpo o deixando cego. Seus pais ficaram chocados e muito tristes, mas não sabiam o porquê de o filho estar cego, mas nós magos sabemos. É caso de magia em excesso, ou Excema Avançado infantil. Um corpo jovem não aguenta muita magia em seu corpo. Pecker havia recebido os MAs de Bales, talvez o mago mais forte que já surgiu na 4ª Dimensão. Bales foi o primeiro mago negro da história, mas sua magia negra, era utilizada para fins benéficos, nunca fizera mal a ninguém. A esfera foi criada por um amigo seu, Fundus para que um dia seus poderes, e o de outros magos poderosos, pudesse ser bem utilizado pelos próximos. Os poderes de Bales, no entanto, não deveriam estar na esfera. Ele não foi um dos que foram instruídos a colocar seu MA na esfera. A magia negra é muito perigosa. – Pecker então controla a magia negra? – perguntou Banjo. – A magia negra não é controlada. É uma magia que possui vontade própria, uma magia mortal capaz de dominar a consciência de um mago fraco em pouco tempo. Ao completar dez anos, Billy descobriu seus poderes. Cinco anos depois de descobrir seus MAs, Billy teve uma discussão com seus pais. Nesse mesmo dia ele os assassinou com um facão negro. Estranhamente ele passou a enxergar novamente à partir desse dia. E assim começou a viver da magia negra, seu dom. Lendo livros, ele encontrou um livro que o arruinou dos pés à cabeça. O nome do livro era Dominação ás Trevas. Ele aprendeu grande parte do que sabe com ele. Logo se tornou um grande chefe da Magia Negra comandando pessoas e criaturas que se entregavam ou se curvavam perante o novo mestre das trevas. – Ninguém nunca foi capaz de peitá-lo? – perguntou Breno – afinal, vocês são magos. Fazem magia. – Avá! – zombou Bruno. – Pecker é poderoso. Mais do que o normal porque sua fonte de energia é a mesma que a de vocês. – Quer dizer que somos mais fortes que um mago comum? – perguntou Banjo. – Ainda não. Mas serão, com toda certeza. A diferença de vocês para Pecker, é que possuem uns aos outros. Pecker nunca teve ninguém por ele. Talvez hoje ele seja quem é, simplesmente pelo fato de ter vivido muito tempo no escuro, o que o fez se adaptar às trevas. Em sua mente, o mundo é claro demais, as pessoas brigam demais, colocam leis e regras desnecessárias. Para ele, se você possui poder, possui também a ordem, se você é forte, tem o direito de mandar. Os garotos estavam em silêncio prestando muita atenção, embora ainda duvidassem muito do velho. – Me lembra um típico vilão. Velho-Sábio riu. – Não, não criança. Apesar de tudo, em seu interior ele ainda possui sentimentos. Escondidos nas trevas mais profundas de seu coração negro… mas possui. Além de um senso filosófico desprezível, Pecker é esperto. Talvez isso o torne difícil de confrontar. Ele raramente é visto, para isso possui sua patrulha para trabalhar por ele, e nós temos de derrotá-lo mais uma vez. – Mais uma vez? – perguntou Banjo. – Pecker já foi detido uma vez. Preso em um local de segurança máxima. Mas ele saiu. Ninguém faz ideia de como – completou Velho-Sábio. – Já entendi. E nós, que temos a mesma fonte de magia que ele, teremos de… acabar com ele? Matar esse cara? – perguntou Bruno não gostando nada do que poderia ser a possível resposta. – Ora, meu jovem! Vocês são apenas crianças, como derrotarão um mago negro? Ainda não têm forças para isso. Vocês estão aqui apenas para ajudar-nos a impedir Pecker de cumprir seu objetivo. – E qual é? – perguntou Breno. – Reencontrar o que procura aqui na 4ª Dimensão. – 4ª Dimensão? – perguntou Bruno. – Explico para vocês depois. Bruno se levantou. – AINDA NÃO! Velho-Sábio sacudiu seu cajado e subitamente Bruno novamente foi arrastado a força para o chão. Em seguida uma luz branca saiu dele até Bruno. Bruno sorriu para a luz e esta lhe puxou a camisa por cima de seu rosto e a esticou até suas costas. Bruno desembalou sua camisa e resmungou. Beatriz caiu em risos. – Não, não vamos fazer isso – disse Breno – Por que nós? Está maluco, a Beatriz e o Banjo são crianças ainda. Vamos lutar em um mundo de magia, correremos perigo e… – Cale a boca seu anta, tudo há sua hora. – Por que o senhor não o mata? – perguntou Breno – E por que não reúnem um exército de magos? – Resposta para a pergunta número um. Eu não tenho forças para deter sua imortalidade, sou um mago muito velho. O máximo que posso fazer é aprisioná-lo, mas Pecker nunca se deixaria cair em armadilha tão facilmente. E a resposta para a pergunta número dois. Pecker tem um exército. Billy Picoret Peckerlen comanda algumas dezenas seres numa organização maléfica que ele mesmo criou e outros milhares pela dimensão. Temos como montar um exército, mas perderíamos muitos inocentes. Estamos agindo agora que ele está mais vulnerável do que antes. Mas para isso preciso saber da decisão de vocês. Se podem ou não nos ajudar. Os quatro se entreolharam. – Isso tudo é incrível, mas estranho demais – Banjo disse. – Não quero ser o diferente... acho que não – Bruno disse logo sendo seguido por Breno. – Disse que precisa de ajuda. Mas vamos te ajudar em troca de quê? – Estou ciente que perderam os pais. Sim, eu os conheci. Sei o que estão passando. Acredito que posso mudar a vida de vocês. Tudo o que vocês conhecem, não passa de uma fração do que realmente é. O mundo em que vivem e se alienam não é o único. Eu posso lhes mostrar isso. – Eu topo! Banjo e Breno olharam surpresos para Beatriz. – Por que sempre você? – perguntou Bruno. – Eu topo! – Beatriz repetiu – Eu acredito no moço! Vocês se lembram de antes de ontem à noite? Bruno, você congelou o volante quando tocou nele e o Breno atravessou o carro só de tocá-lo. E fora que o Banjo presenciou algo entre eu e ele. Quando fomos comprar pão, eu gritei. Mas não era um grito comum. Eu possuía um fôlego intenso para aquilo. Me senti como se pudesse gritar o quanto quisesse. E quando terminei de gritar… foi como se tudo ao meu redor tivesse sido destruído. Bruno se levantou. – Ainda não, garoto! Velho-Sábio sacudiu seu cajado e Bruno foi de novo forçado a se sentar batendo dolorosamente seu traseiro no chão gélido e nada macio. – Como sabe tanto sobre nós, senhor? – perguntou Breno. – Sei de muitas coisas sobre vocês. Era preciso que eu ficasse de olho nos próximos moradores de minha antiga casa, pois eu sabia que tocariam naquela esfera. – Antiga casa? – perguntou Bruno – você já morou onde moramos? – São novos no bairro, não é? Além de Pecker, eu também morei naquela casa há mais de 60 anos e tenho vigiado bem aquele lugar durante todo esse tempo. Eu sei muito sobre vocês. Sei até mesmo que a Beatriz adora a banda Rock Star DG, mas nunca contou ao irmão, Banjo. Banjo olhou para a irmã e Beatriz riu, sem graça. – E você fala que sou um animal escutando essas músicas? Ora sua… – Eu topo – Beatriz concordou com uma risada sem graça, antes que Banjo terminasse de insultá-la. – Você tem razão. Estamos infelizes. Eu topo – concordou finalmente Breno. – Espero que seja divertido. Se o tio nos deixou com você, então é de confiança. Eu também topo! – disse Banjo. – Cara – começou Bruno –, você parece o papai-noel, velho. Topo, mas quero presentes no natal. Velho-Sábio sorriu, mas parecia confuso. – Você disse que conhecia papai e mamãe – lembrou Banjo – poderia nos dizer… se tudo isso que aconteceu… tem a ver com a morte deles? Todos pareciam agora prestar atenção em Velho-Sábio, que mantinha a mesma expressão sábia no rosto. – Eu sinto muito pela perda de vocês, crianças. Sei como é essa dor. Mas há muito ainda a ser descoberto. Creio que haja uma explicação um dia, mas no momento, ela é incerta. Todos se silenciaram e o mago sorriu. Bruno se levantou. Velho-Sábio ameaçou agitar seu cajado e Bruno lentamente se sentou, dessa vez por vontade própria, evitando bater o traseiro novamente. – Uma última coisa – disse Velho-Sábio – Não tenham medo do que verão lá fora, talvez seja um pouco diferente do que estão acostumados, mas logo logo se sentirão em casa. Tudo bem, eu lhes conto o resto no caminho, vamos que já estamos atrasados para a reunião. – Reunião? Que reunião? – perguntou Banjo. Velho-Sábio o ignorou e abriu novamente a porta reluzente atrás dele. Bruno ameaçou se levantar e Velho-Sábio balançou positivamente a cabeça. Então ele se levantou. – Agora pode – Velho-Sábio sorriu. Breno, Beatriz e Banjo também se levantam e saíram logo atrás de Velho-Sábio. Breno , por último, deu uma rápida última olhada no quarto metálico escuro e saiu. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Patrulha de Pecker Categoria:Capítulos